particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Thallerist Alliance (Deltaria)
Introduction The Modrá Thalleristická Aliancia (Blue Thallerist Alliance) formerly known as the Blau Thalleristische Allianz Deltaria (Blue Thallerist Alliance Deltaria),was a political party within the country but is now a faction within the Thaller branch of Deltaria. Its ideology used to emphasise support for a monarchy but is now in favour of the status quo of the Grand Council being in charge with House Von Thaller being in charge as well as Classically Liberal Principles. History The Party was founded in 4259 by Deltarian Noble Szőke Norbert Von Thaller. The Party faced its first elections in March of 4260 where it gained 36 seats. Over the next three years, the party was aided by another Thallerist Party which was considered to be more socialist but nonetheless shared the same goal of putting Szőke Norbert Von Thaller on the throne. There was significant hardship for the party as noble titles were banned and the proposal quotas were lowered which limited the party's ability to build a profile by proposing legislation. In 4263, the ruling Deltarian Civic Forum disbanded leaving Thallerist Parties in full control of the country. Constitutional Changes were passed during this time, restoring the monarchy to Deltaria with Szőke Norbert as Czar. During this period, the Blue Thallerists picked up most of the right wing vote while the Red Thallerists picked up most of the left wing vote. The Red Thallerists eventually disbanded leaving the Blue Thallerists the sole party in Deltaria. With left wing opposition gone, the party enacted and passed the vast majority of its policy platform within a few short years. Government spending as a share of GDP declined by over 50% and taxes were simplified into a 16% flat income tax, a 16% company tax and a 10% luxury goods tax. Military Spending also increased from 250 Billion DTE to 900 Billion DTE. Small opposition parties began to form and Prime Minister Farkas Jakab, the leader of the party called early elections to gain an electoral mandate. The subsequent 4273 election put the party just one seat short of a super majority with 155 of the 233 seats. Soon after Modrá Svitania, a sizeable opposition party disbanded meaning the Blue Thallerists controlled over 90% of the legislative chamber. During this next period, many arms deals were made with the Hyperion Corporation for the modernization of the Airforce and the army. These purchases have resulted in the Deltarian Armed Forces being one of the most advanced military's in Majatra, second only by Great Powers such as Vanuku and Istalia. In 4276, the party was responsible for the mass expulsion of Jelbeks from Deltaria. An estimated 310,000 Jelbeks were deported during this period. In the 4279 elections, the party lost the vast majority of its seats and decided to stick to local and state politics. The party returned in 4289 under leadership of the young Norbert Von Thaller. It remained in opposition until 4295 when a cabinet was formed with the social democrats. The party restored the monarchy in 4309 and eventually became the sole major party in the country ruling unopposed until the election of 4352 and the subsequent Deltarian Civil War. Following the Civil War, the Thallerists again became the dominant party in Deltaria though with significant opposition forces present. In 4362. the Alliance ceased to be a political party and now operates as one of the factions within the Deltarian Thaller Branch. Paramillitary Organisations The organisation formerly controlled two paramilitary organisations however following the change in the alliance to a family organisation, the three paramilitary units have since been made into Guard Regiments for the Grand Council. * Meč Slobody (Sword of Liberty) * Thaller Stráž (Thaller Guard) Within these paramillitary forces, there is an elite commando group known as the Modrá Diabol (Blue Devils) that has approximately 500 members. These men fought in the Jelbek Civil War alongside Zog Thaller and have become veteran soldiers from years of warfare. Distinguished members of both paramilitary groups are also permitted to join. Many of these men are also soldiers in the army, mostly within its elite units. = = Election Results = Category:Political parties in Deltaria Category:Thaller